fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Atak 15-metrowej siostry/scenariusz
Chłopcy opracowują eliksir powiększający, aby pomóc Baljeet'owi wygrać konkurs na największego arbuza. Używa go jednak Fretka, aby zostać gwiazdą reklam kosmetyków "Supermłoda". Niestety płyn jest za mocny i Fretka rośnie do 15 metrów. Tymczasem Dundersztyc chce pokryć festiwal "najgorszym zapachem w historii ludzkości". Atak 15-metrowej siostry (Piosenka Super młoda) Marzeniem wszystkich dziewcząt, Super Młodą być. ( Młodą być ) Każdy kto ją tylko poznał, nie chce bez niej żyć. ( bez niej żyć ) Ona symbolem perfekcji jest, zawsze metr siedemdziesiąt pięć. Ona symbolem perfekcji jest, zawsze metr siedemdziesiąt pięć. Nasze produkty sprawią, że Super Młodą staniesz się ( Staniesz się ). Mężczyzna: Super młoda. Bez naszych kosmetyków nikt nie jest doskonały. (W pokoju Fretka razem ze Stefą ogląda telewizję.) Fretka: Ach, gdyby nie porady Super Młodej, nie wiedziałabym jak się ubierać. Stefa: Zobacz! (Pokazuje coś w gazecie Super Młodej.) Założycielka Super Młodej, Blanca Dishon, przyjedzie na festyn śród letni, w poszukiwaniu nowej twarzy dla Super Młodej.. Fretka: A może tak ja się zgłoszę. Hahaha! A tak z czystej ciekawości, kiedy ten śród letni festyn ma być? Stefa: Z tego co słyszałam, to w połowie lata. Czyli jakoś teraz. (Przez ulicę przejeżdżają ciężarówki na festyn.) (Fineasz i Ferb obserwują ciężarówki przejeżdżające przez ulicę.) Fineasz: To co dopiero! Mamy już środek lata. O, to sygnał Baljeeta. (Na hologramie pojawia się Baljeet.) Baljeet: Drodzy przyjaciele, pomogliście mi zbudować teleport na Marsa. Teraz błagam, żebyście pomogli mi wygrać konkurs na największego arbuza. Pomóżcie mi przyjaciele. W was moja nadzieja. (Rozłącza się.) Fineasz: Ferb, weź zestaw młodego chemika kupiony na dzień matki. Jedziemy na festyn warzywny. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe. (Fineasz i Ferb obserwują ciężarówki przejeżdżające przez ulicę.) Fineasz: To co dopiero! Mamy już środek lata. O, to sygnał Baljeet'a. (Na hologramie pojawia się Baljeet.) Baljeet: Drodzy przyjaciele, pomogliście mi zbudować teleport na Marsa. Teraz błagam, żebyście pomogli mi wygrać konkurs na największego arbuza. Pomóżcie mi przyjaciele. W was moja nadzieja. (Rozłącza się.) Fineasz: Ferb, weź zestaw młodego chemika kupiony na dzień matki. Jedziemy na festyn warzywny. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez staw u sąsiadów i do bazy wlewa się dużo wody wraz z rybami.) Major Monogram: O rzesz do stu piorunów! Kto umieścił tajne przejście w dnie oczka wodnego sąsiadów? (Pepe zbiera ryby i wkłada je do akwarium.) Dobra, to może tak, żeby uniknąć procesu, zrobimy z tych ryb naszych agentów. No i eeee.. o racja! Agencie P, twoja misja! Eeee? No wiesz Dundersztyc. Ruszaj! Pepe! (Na festynie Fineasz i Ferb odwiedzają Baljeeta.) Fineasz: Cześć Baljeet! A gdzie twój arbuz? Baljeet: (Pokazuje małego arbuza.) Tutaj. Tylko spójrzcie. Ośmiesza mnie, przynosząc wstyd mojej rodzinie. Fineasz: Ferb, zestaw młodego chemika. (Ferb rozstawia zestaw, z małej paczuszki do wielkich rozmiarów laboratorium.) Baljeet: Mh... Pożyczysz mi czasem Ferba? (Fretka na festynie szuka namiotu Super Młodej.) Fretka: Namiot Super Młodej. Gdzie on jest? P.P.Teter: (Zaczepia Fretkę.) Ej dziewczynko! Czy zdarza ci się czasem patrzeć w lustro i mieć dosyć swojego wyglądu?! Fretka: Ja...? P.P.Teter: Za jedyne $5 znowu będziesz się sobie podobać. Fretka: Dziękuje, ale wystarczy mi, że używam kosmetyków Super Młoda. (Odchodzi i zauważa Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: I bada bim, bada boom! Oto twój cudowny eliksir wzrostu. Fretka: Co kombinujecie? Fineasz: Cześć Fretka, chcemy wygrać konkurs na największego arbuza. Fretka: Co to, kantalupa? Baljeet: Ou! (Klepie się po głowie.) Fineasz: Już niedługo! (Arbuz powiększa się niewiele.) Fretka: Hyhyhyhyh! No brawo. Wasz cudowny eliksir wzrostu zamienił was w trzech wielkich dekli. (Odchodzi.) Baljeet: Uprzedzę rodzinę, żeby rozwiesili w oknach zasłony hańby. Fineasz: Moment, eliksir jeszcze nie przestał działać. Zobaczysz. Baljeet: Przez zasłony hańby nic nie widać. (Dziewczyny zgłaszają się na nową Super Młodą.) Blanca Dishon: Następna! Fretka: Pani Blanca Dishon? Jestem Fretka, to ja będę przyszłą twarzą Super Młodej. Blanca Dishon: Podejdź do modelo-miarki. (Fretka jest za niska na super młodą.) Hmm, nie jesteś trochę za niska, by zostać twarzą Supermłodej? Fretka: Yyy... Blanca: Tak, owszem, jesteś. Fretka: Mam metr siedemdziesiąt! Blanca: Eh słuchaj, ma być jak w piosence. Zawsze metr siedemdziesiąt pięć. Fretka: Myślałam, że to miał być tylko rym! Blanca: Nikt nie jest doskonały. Ale możesz zbliżyć się do ideału kupując nasze kosmetyki. Następny! (Fretka z płaczem dzwoni do mamy spacerując po festynie.) Fretka: Ahahah, nigdy nie będę idealna! Czego bym nie robiła, zawsze będę o pięć centymetrów za brzydka! Musze bardzo szybko urosnąć w przeciągu 15 minut. Linda: Córeczko, nie jest aż tak... Fretka: Hy, wiem, co zrobę! Dzięki mamo! Linda: A, nie ma za co. (Na festynie u Fineasza i Ferba.) Baljeet: Przez to czekanie tracę zmysły. Może trzeba użyć jeszcze więcej eliksiru? Fineasz: Niestety, eliksir działa tylko raz. Większa ilość nie spowoduje większego wzrostu. (Fretka dyskretnie zapiera probówkę z eliksirem.) Cierpliwości, jeszcze urośnie. Fretka: Hehehehe! (Nalewa na siebie eliksir i rośnie pięć centymetrów większa.) Tak! To działa, jestem wyższa! Co więcej, jestem super! (Na kastingu) Blanca: (Do Fretki) Niesamowite! Teraz jesteś wręcz idealna! Weźmiesz udział w konkursie na twarz Super Młodej. (U Fineasza i Ferba) Baljeet: Czy do Ogników przyjmują chłopców? (Arbuz rośnie do nieograniczonych rozmiarów.) Fineasz: W nogi! Baljeet: Będzie mi chyba potrzebny dźwig... i nowa para majtek. (Fretka spotyka Stefę na festynie.) Stefa: Jesteś wreszcie! No i jak poszło? Fretka: świetnie! Przesłuchanie za dwie godziny. Hyhyhyhyhy! Stefa: Ej, czy w tobie się coś nie zmieniło? Fretka: Kto wie! Może nareszcie wyrastam na kobietę. (Fretce rośnie wielki nos.) Stefa: Widzę, że coś jeszcze ci wyrosło. Fretka: O nie! Muszę znaleźć lustro! (Biegnie do pomieszczenia z niekształtnymi lustrami i wygląda normalnie.) Uf, co za ulga! Wyglądam całkiem normalnie. Uf! Stefa: (Podchodzi do Fretki, a w odbiciu ma zdeformowaną głowę.) Fretka, wszystko w porządku? Fretka: Chwila moment! Skoro ty wyglądasz tak, to-to-to... (Fretka ma ogromną głowę.) zmieniłam się w balonogłową Fretkę! Aaaaa! (Ucieka.) (P.P.Teter poszukujący dziwactw dzwoni przez telefon.) P.P.Teter: Nikt nie zapłaci $5 żeby obejrzeć jakieś żałosne dziwadła. Muszę mieć jakąś nową atrakcję. (Przed mężczyzną przebiega Fretka z wielką głową.) Fretka: Belblebleble! (Wpada do namiotu.) P.P.Teter: Muszę kończyć mamo. Zadzwonię później. (Fretka siedzi w namiocie.) Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb! He, to wszystko ich wina, więc muszą to cofnąć. (Fretka staje się wielka na 15 metrów.) Aaaa! (W namiocie przemieszcza się do Fineasza i Ferba.) (Z namiotu) Psyt, Fineasz! Fineasz: Tak, mówiący namiocie? Fretka: (Wysuwa głowę z namiotu.) Nie, to ja Fretka. Fineasz: Więc to się stało z naszym eliksirem! Fretka: Błagam, powiedz, że masz zmniejszające antidotum. Fineasz: Nie, ale spokojnie, coś wymyślimy. Fretka: Ktoś tu idzie! (Chowa się w namiocie.) P.P.Teter: Cześć chłopcy. Nazywam się P.P.Teter. Prowadzę dom dziwadeł. Nie przedstawilibyście mnie swojej przyjaciółce? Fineasz: O, to nasza siostra. Nasza..ph..starsza siostra. Ferb: Ph!r Fineasz: Dobra, wybacz. Fretka, to jest P.P. Fretka: (Wysuwa głowę z namiotu.) Tak, znamy się. P.P.Teter: No moja droga, co byś powiedziała na zrobienie ze mnie bogacza? Fretka: Teraz mam bardziej osobiste sprawy na głowie. P.P.Teter: Cóż, Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, to daj mi znać. (Daje jej swoją wizytówkę.) Fretka: He, no chłopaki, musicie mnie pomniejszyć. Przesłuchania na twarz Super Młodej zaraz się zaczną. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Ych, ten festyn jest taki głośny, że nie słyszałem nawet własnego dżingla! No dobra, panowie, jeszcze raz, głośniej! Śpiewak 1: I raz, dwa... |'Śpiewacy': Oto jest Spółka Zło Dun... (Pojawia się Pepe, spadając do studia nagraniowego.) Dundersztyc: Ej, co znowu?! (Pepe skołowany gra na banjo.) Dziobak grający na banjo? (Pepe zakłada kapelusz.) Pepe, grający na banjo, Pan Dziobak?!Eh, przerwa panowie. Ale nie dla ciebie, Panie Dziobaku, chciałbym z tobą zamienić kilka słów. (Pepe stając na X wada w pułapkę nosidełko.) Hehehehe! Cóż za urocza pułapka, prawda? Wpadłem na ten pomysł na pierwszych urodzinach mojej siostrzenicy. Nie osądzaj mnie, lubię chodzić na przyjęcia dla dzieci. Są atrakcje, prezenty, zawody w jedzeniu tortu, przepraszam, odszedłem chyba od tematu, prawda? To wszystko przez ten wstrętny śród letni festyn. Ciągłe śmiechy i muzyka, nie wspominając już o chcących skorzystać z mojej toalety. (Słychać spuszczanie wody.) No! Mam niecny zamiar położyć temu kres raz na zawsze. Widzisz, zbudowałem urządzenie, które pokryje cały teren festynu najgorszym smrodem, wynalezionym w dziejach ludzkości. Smrodem pełnej pieluchy! A i owszem. Pieluch są po mojej siostrzenicy, no i co powiesz teraz, Pepe Panie sędzio? (Na Festynie rozmawia z Fineaszem i Ferbem.) Fretka; Może wymyślcie jakiś krem zmniejszający, lub jakiś szybko kurczący laser. Fineasz: Zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, ale cudów nie będzie. Fretka: He, jestem dziwadłem! He, nigdy nie zostanę Super Młodą. (Fretka zaczyna płakać, a Ferb zasłania siebie i brata parasolem przed falą wody.) Ktoś taki jak ja pasuje tylko w jednym miejscu. W domu dziwadeł. Miło było was poznać. Powiedzcie rodzicom, że ich kocham. Od dzisiaj moim domem będzie przyczepa. Ehehehaaaaa!! (Ucieka do P.P.Tetera.) P.P.Teter: Wspaniale! Teraz musimy mieć wielką akcję promocyjną. Mam nawet pewien pomysł. W przeciwieństwie do dobrze znanego schematu, ty wdrapiesz się na wieżowiec, za to ja się przebiorę za goryla. (Zdejmuje strój, pod którym ma kostium goryla.) Fretka: Ehm, dobrze... Długo pan nosi ten kostium? P.P.Teter: Cały dzień! (Dundersztyc zabiera Pepe na taras, a za oknem Fretka wspina się na jego wieżowiec.) Dundersztyc: A więc Pepe Panie Dziobaku, poddałem zużyte pieluchy destylacji i uzyskałem smród w postaci skoncentrowanego płynu, który rozpylę nad trenem festynu moim Smrodo-natorem! (Wszyscy na festynie zauważają Fretkę na wieżowcu.) Blanca: Następną Super Młodą zostaje... (Zauważa Fretkę.) Dziewczyny: Oh! Blanca: To najpiękniejsza dziewczyna jaką widziałam. (Na wieżowcu) Fretka: To wszystko naprawdę jest konieczne. P.P.Teter: No nie bądź taka, nie możesz się wycofać! Blanca: (Wjeżdża na dach windą.) Fretka, mam świetną wiadomość! Fretka: Nie słyszę pani! Proszę wejść! (Podnosi Blancę na dłoni.) Blanca: Mam dla ciebie super wiadomość! Zostałaś nową Super Młodą! Z twoim wzrostem inne dziewczęta nigdy nie będą w stanie nawet w połowie ci dorównać! Będą wiecznie kupować moje kosmetyki. P.P.Teter: Spadaj, to mój dziwoląg! Blanca: Nie, moja Super Młoda! P.P.Teter: To dziwadło! Blanca: Ale przepiękne dziwadło. Fretka: Chwila moment, właśnie coś zrozumiałam. Oboje zarabiacie na ludzkich niedoskonałościach. Pan pokazuje dziwaków, żeby inni byli pewni siebie, a pani zrobiła z urody coś nieosiągalnego. Więc wszyscy myślą, że są brzydcy. Spójrzcie na mnie! Mam 15 metrów wzrostu i co mi po tym? Mam tego dosyć. Pogoń za urodą całkowicie przysłoniła mi prawdziwy cel mojego życia. Pilnowanie braci. (Ostawia Blancę i P.P.Tetera.) Wielka Fretka bez odbioru! Pokój! (Odchodzi.) P.P.Teter: (Zauważa eliksir wzrostu.) Eliksir wzrostu, a więc tego użyła. Blanca: (Zaczynają się kłócić o eliksir.) Niech pan pokarze. P.P.Teter: To mój eliksir wzrostu! Blanca: Nie, jest mój! P.P.Teter: MÓJ! Blanca: MÓJ! (Eliksir upada im z rąk i spada z wieżowca.) (U Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Z chwilę zobaczysz jak smród trzydziestu pieluch zapełni wszystkie molekuły na wokół tego budynku. (Do rąk Dundersztyca spada eliksir wzrostu.) Umieszczę fiolkę na miejscu i ustawię zasięg na jakieś 100 metrów wokół budynku. Czy słyszysz to, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Och, to właśnie dźwięk smrodu. Nic już mnie nie powstrzyma! (Pepe zostaje uwolniony z pułapki przez rybich agentów, a następnie Pepe pcha Dundersztyca na inator przestawiając licznik na cały wszechświat.) Au! O-ow! Cały wszechświat. Niedobrze! (Cały wszechświat powiększa się, a Fretka powraca do normalnych rozmiarów.) (Fretka wbiega do kuchni, do mamy.) Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Spójrz co Fineasz i Ferb mi zrobili! Mam 15 metrów wzrostu! Nawet się nie mieszczę w d...domu. Znów jestem normalna! Linda: Normalna to pojęcie względne. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Cóż, nie czuję jakoś żądnej różnicy. Gdzieś popełniłem błąd. (Pepe kopie Dundersztyca i mężczyzna zauważą swoją fiolkę.) Och, tu jest mój smrodo-koncentrat, myślałem, że go włożyłem do Smrodo-natora. (Pepe kopie Dundersztyca, który przypadkowo wyrzuca fiolkę, która wybucha i rozpyla zapach na wieżowiec Dundersztyca.) NIeeee! (Pepe ucieka razem z rybami.) Och, nie! Ekhe! Co za okropny smród! (Na festynie Fineasz i Ferb spotykają Baljeeta.) Fineasz: Czy wygrałeś ten konkurs na największego arbuza? Baljeet: Mało brakowało, gdy stało się to. (Pokazuje małego arbuza.) Fineasz: Arbuz nagle się skurczył? Ferb: Cóż, albo to, albo cały wszechświat nagle się powiększył. Baljeet: C'est la vie. Zasłony hańby same się nie powieszą. (Odchodzi.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2